


You Matter to Me

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Series: tumblr fic dump [1]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: Title from "You Matter to Me" sung by Jessie Mueller and Drew Gehling from the "Waitress" soundtrack





	You Matter to Me

**Author's Note:**

> i had been binging hour of power and the waitress soundtrack so this was created  
> part of my tumblr fic dump  
> check it out  
> my url is youngbloodthekilljoy

After the whole fiasco with Drex, Henry was glad that he and Jasper could finally just sit down together and relax in his bedroom. They were laughing together watching the most recent news story when Henry looked at Jasper and smiled.

“Ugh, I’m so glad all of that’s over,” Henry sighed.

“Yeah,” Jasper agreed. “I was legitimately scared that Drex would kill me. But at the same time, I wasn’t because I knew you would come to save me, like you always do.”

“Well, I had to. I mean, I wasn’t just doing this for Swellview anymore. You were on the line. I couldn’t let anything happen to you. I don’t know what my life would be if I lost you.”

Jasper smiled at Henry. “I really matter that much to you?”

“Must I serenade you?”

Jasper laughed. “Maybe. You cut it _kinda_ close.”

Henry nearly cackled at that as the song on Jasper’s PearPod changed.

“Your PearPod has the best timing,” Henry chuckled. “Maybe it’s some ancient voodoo magic.” He lifted a hand to wiggle his fingers in Jasper’s face.

Jasper shoved his shoulder, bellowing with laughter. “Shut up! You know, someday, this is gonna be worth a lot of money, and you’ll be like, ‘Wow, Jasp, I was so amazingly wrong, and you’re so awesome.’ And then you’ll feel _real_ stupid.”

They laughed for a bit, before Henry leaned over and put his head on Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper was still for a moment, before resting his head on top of Henry’s.

_“You matter to me,”_ Henry sang. _“Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter to, I promise you do, you’ll see."_ Henry rubbed his knuckles against the back of Jasper’s hand. _"You matter to me.”_

_“It’s addictive the minute you let yourself think,”_ Jasper sang back. _“The things that I say just matter to someone. All of this time, I’ve been keeping my mind on the running away. And for the first time, I think I’d consider they stay. Because you matter to me.”_ Jasper turned his hand to meet Henry’s palm and entwine their fingers. _“Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter to, I promise, you’ll see. You matter to me.”_ Jasper smiled down at their linked fingers.

Henry looked up at Jasper and smiled. “I love you,” he whispered over Jenna's monologue. “For real this time. No funny muffin business.”

Jasper chuckled. “Hey, for what it’s worth, I loved you even back then. I still do.” Henry laughed and Jasper smiled at the feeling of his warm puffs of breath fanning across his neck. They leaned into where their lips met in the middle of a tender kiss with years of pent-up affection bursting behind it. Henry brought his free hand up to rest in the crook of Jasper’s neck, while Jasper’s hand moved to grip Henry’s waist. Soon, they pulled away and gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly. Henry shifted in the bed so his head was back on Jasper’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his torso. Jasper adjusted to wrap his arm around Henry’s shoulders and lean back against the pillows at the head of Henry’s bed before gently closing his eyes.

_You matter to me._


End file.
